This invention generally relates to bulk packaging of viscous products. More particularly, a sleeve is designed and positioned so as to be easily removed from a bulk container of viscous product. The liner, when inserted into the bulk container of viscous pumpable product, advantageously seals the product without presenting obstacles to removal of the product from the container.
In the past, it has been known to incorporate flexible bags as liners for large containers of bulk-packaged viscous products, including those which are pumpable. These liners are interposed between the viscous product and the inside walls of the container. Such liners completely surround the product being containerized to thereby completely line the container and seal the pumpable product within the liner or bag. While this approach effectively seals the viscous product within the bag and thus within the large container, difficulties have been encountered in removing the pumpable viscous product from the large container.
In many applications, the user of the pumpable product needs to remove the product from the large container without having to lift the container or ladle the product out of the container and into the equipment or location at which the pumpable product is to be put into use. One example in this regard is in whosesale baking applications where a pumpable product such as a fruit filling needs to be added into a product being baked. Whether the pumpable product is transported directly from a large container to the application site or whether it is moved into a hopper or storage tank, efficiencies are realized when such transporting is accomplished by pumping.
When the pumping approach is used, it is typical to insert a pumping tube into the large container of pumpable product. Pumping activity by known means then transports a flow of the pumpable product out of the large container and to the desired location on the processing line, for example. It has been observed that the full liners currently used to effectively seal the pumpable product within the large container can interfere with this needed pumping action. The full liner has a tendency to be drawn into the inlet of the pumping tube, thereby interfering with product flow and potentially damaging or reducing the quality of the pumpable product. If the liner is drawn into the pumping feed tube positioned within the large container, it can continue downstream and potentially damage or interface with proper operation of the equipment on the processing line. At the very least, this type of liner interference will result in a temporary interruption of product flow.
Other approaches for lining large containers shave incorporated lining structures which are secured to the walls of the large container. Such an overall approach has the important disadvantage of making it difficult, if not impossible, to easily remove the liner so that same will not provide even a potential for interference with efforts to remove the product from the large container.
Liners are provided in these types of situations primarily in order to maintain the integrity and freshness of the product packaged within the container. In approaches such as those generally discussed above, the liner has the potential to become a detriment to removal of the product from the container by the end user. Accordingly, an approach is needed which will directly address concerns regarding potential detrimental aspects of liners while still incorporating the use of a liner which is efficient; effective and inexpensive. Any such approach must not compromise the product safety and wholesomeness associated with full bag liners in industries which sell and use pumpable products in large containers.